Unknown
by GingerLin
Summary: Read it, this is no typical love story, so be warned. What happenes when you have no idea whats going on or what will happen.
1. Legal Stuff

To all those reading this and not skipping straight on to the story, I thank you. I used to go by GingerLin, but I have changed, and so has my name. For any fans of my writing out there The Right Path, is causing me pain, so it still might be a little while before the next chapter comes out, but I promise it will be good. Now on to the legal procedures I have no care for.

I do not own Naruto. This goes for all future chapters, so don't look for it at the beginning of each.

I do not own any of the songs I might quote and/or reference.

That is all, so go and enjoy the story, to the best of your abilities.

Blinding Dark


	2. Questions

As Sakura finished working through the questions in her head her eyes, which she had forgotten were open, started to adjust to the dark that seemed to incase her. The movement around her that she had guessed to be something living started to take on more defined shapes.

As she watched tall thin darker parts of the darkness drifted back and forth around the room she lay in. Along with the tall shadow things there were smaller rounder dark shapes. These parts didn't move much, but they did react to the tall parts.

To help calm herself, Sakura came up with names for the darker parts, she called the tall thin ones the walkers, and the short round ones squatters. As for the sounds that they made, which she believed to be how they communicated, she called that babbling.

Smiling to herself as she watch the walkers and the squatters babble to each other, she had a moment of entertainment and slight contentment as the reality of her situation was pushed to the back of her thoughts as she enjoyed a moment to take in the absurd names she had just given to creatures that could quite possibly kill her.

At that thought, any remote contentment left in her was washed away with the new feelings of panic and fear rising in her stomach. Would they hurt her? Or would they show some kindness towards her? Should she make them aware that she was awake or would it be better to fake sleep a little longer?

But as she thought about her options one of the walkers came closer to her, the darkness of its body seemed to fold in on itself as it bent down and, proving a theory she had, became a squatter. So all the squatters were just walkers sitting down, hmm seemed reasonable enough.

Sakura tried to distract herself with thoughts about the walkers way of life, speech and other functions, while the walker turned squatter loamed in front of her. But as the thick darkness in front of her got closer and closer Sakura realized that this could be the last couple of seconds of her life.

As the image of her death ran through her brain, she felt the air around her get colder and her breathing become labored as her heartbeat sped up. Could this be the end, of everything? Would they kill her now? Maybe the squatter would think she was still sleeping and turn away, maybe, or maybe they were hungry and it was time for someone to get the meal ready.

She wondered if they were going to eat her would they cook her first or just eat her raw? That posed another question, would they kill her and spare her unbearable pain, or would they sink their teeth into her warm flesh, with the blood still pumping through it?

She was snapped out of her gruesome thoughts as the squatter extended a part of itself towards her. She cringed inwardly but remained unmoving, hoping that if she remained still the squatter would go away.


	3. What is Going on?

What is this feeling? Why dose my head feel like I've been hit with a brick, uh make that three bricks? Better question, why can't I move.

As I try to open my eyes all I see is more darkness, darkness and movement_. Dear god the darkness is moving around me. Calm down, think, think or panic. _

_Where am I? Well I'm in someplace dark, with, I'm guessing, something else alive. What day is it? There's no way to tell that, I could have been out for hours or days. But from the pain coming from my stomach, I'm going to say days._

_Why can't I move? Well the fact my arms are tied behind my back seems like the best answer to that question. Can I move any other parts of my body? I can move my feet freely, and my head, so I'm not paralyzed. _

_Now for the most important questions, how and why am I here? Lets see I was coming home late after a mission, nothing strange about that, but I can't remember getting home. Did something hit me? Or maybe someone? _


End file.
